The invention relates to a method and a timing gear for triggering a gas exchange valve for adjusting the output of an internal combustion engine through the opening and closing of the gas exchange valve, where the opening and/or closing of the gas exchange valve occur(s) as a function of a delay interval during the opening and/or closing the gas exchange valve,
The object of the invention is to improve and simplify the adjustment of a gas exchange valve.
The object is attained according to the invention by means of a method according to claim 1 and a timing gear according to claim 12. The adjustment of the output of an internal combustion engine through the opening and closing of a gas exchange valve, where the opening and/or closing of the gas exchange valve occur(s) as a function of a delay interval during the opening and/or closing the gas exchange valve, and where in order to determine the delay interval, the gas exchange valve (1) is adjusted for the length of a predetermined adjustment interval and the opening and/or closing of the gas exchange valve (1) is detected.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, a signal to open the gas exchange valve is generated as a function of an opening delay interval between the beginning of the signal to open the gas exchange valve and the opening of the gas exchange valve, and the signal to open the gas exchange valve is emitted for the length of the predetermined adjustment interval.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, a signal to close the gas exchange valve is generated as a function of a closing delay interval between the beginning of the signal to close the gas exchange valve and the closing of the gas exchange valve, and the signal to close the gas exchange valve is emitted for the length of the predetermined adjustment interval.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the adjustment interval is lengthened when no opening and/or closing of the gas exchange valve is detected.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the adjustment interval is lengthened until an opening and/or closing of the gas exchange valve is detected.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the opening delay interval and/or the closing delay interval is/are determined as a function of the adjustment interval when an opening and/or closing of the gas exchange valve is detected.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the opening delay interval and/or the closing delay interval is/are set equal to the adjustment interval when an opening and/or closing of the gas exchange valve is detected.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the opening delay interval and/or the closing delay interval for the gas exchange valve is/are determined independent of the opening delay interval and/or the closing delay interval of other gas exchange valves of the internal combustion engine.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the opening delay interval and/or the closing delay interval for the gas exchange valve is/are determined between operating phases of the internal combustion engine.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, in order to determine the opening delay interval and/or the closing delay interval, the gas exchange valve is adjusted independent of an adjustment required by the operation of the internal combustion engine.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the opening and/or closing of the gas exchange valve is detected by means of measuring structure-borne noise, airborne noise, air mass, cylinder-specific air mass, intake manifold pressure, and/or combustion chamber pressure.